Butterfly Kisses
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: An aged Boy Savior misses his children, one most of all...
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: I was inspired by the song "Butterfly Kisses." and my own little girl. Let's face it girls, no matter how old we get, we are all little to our parents._**

Chapter 1: Memory Lane 1

Head Auror Harold James Potter came home from another tiring day at the office but the house was missing something. The house seemed more quiet, more dismal since his children all grew up and moved on with their lives. James went on to play professional Qudditch. Albus went on to teach at Hogwarts as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Lily... His little flower, was also teaching at Hogwarts but as Potions Mistress as well as Head of Slytherin.

The once Boy Who Lived looked into his reflection and sighed. The boy was long gone, in his place was a man who has seen many things to make those who were faint at heart die of freight. His hair was salt and peppered now, he had a scar on his left cheek a and his face was careworn.

Since the Battle of Hogwarts, the Boy Who Lived married, watched his children come into the world, gave them all he had and in turn, had many good memories. Even his godson Teddy was given the world and now, the young man was now Gamesmaster of Hogwarts, as Hagrid's successor, working alongside Charlie. Ron and Hermoine, had their children Rose and Hugo and travelled the world. In short, everyone was busy and most of the time, that was fine but as of late, Harry was having fits of nostalgia. sometimes he missed the high winds of adventure, which steered him into becoming an Auror in the first place. But now, with his family gone, his wife having passed before him, he once again, stood alone.

After refreshing himself from the grime of work and having a light snack, Harry walked through the house, stopping ever so often to remember a time or two he didn't wish to let go. The boys' rooms were easier to laugh about. He remembered how mischievous they were, reminding him of himself and their uncles Fred and George but lighter weights. He remembered how he had to "scold" them for their behaviors at times but behind closed doors he would laugh until he cried. When he placed his hand on the handle to Lily's room, he had to take a breath before entering. Although he would never admit it, Lily leaving was the hardest. She was his baby for one, most of all, she was Daddy's little girl.

Since she was born, his little Lily had her father's heart. Whenever she needed something, whether it was a story, a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to, Harry was there. They were inseparable. He looked at her room and allowed himself a small sad smile. Her room was of light wood, light purples and butterflies that still moved with the aid of magic. On her old desk was a crystal, diamond and amethyst butterfly glass dome music box.

It was her fifth birthday gift. He remembered her mentioning her love for the delicate creatures and Harry was more than willing to get it. It was the only one of its kind. The butterflies would dance, and light up to the song. With a sigh, Harry tapped his wand on the box and had to hold back tears at the song: Butterfly Kisses.

**Ok, I know, it's short but there's a reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mementos

It was a beautiful Spring Day in May, but in the Potter house, it was a special day: Lily was born. From the second she was placed into his arms, Harry knew his heart was hers. She was angelic, with dark auburn hair and his mother's features. It was only fitting to name his little princess after her late grandmother. And she enchanted everyone.

As she grew from babyhood to five, Harry felt the dark clouds of his past floating further and further away down the stream of time. She brought so much joy and happiness to his life, more than discovering magic and his wedding day. Oh he had his boys, Teddy included, but his little princess was his treasure. With Harry, Lily would get anything. But unlike any other child who would get spoiled with this, Lily remained kind, compassionate, and at times, feisty. When she was angry, everyone except Harry had to run for it. She may have been small but Lily's power and temper rivaled theirs. Harry knew she would become a force not to be reckoned with when it was time.

Harry woke with a start when he heard the smoke detector and after putting his robe on, he dashed down the stairs, glasses and wand forgotten, toward the kitchen where he saw his little princess covered from head to toe in flour and trying to fan the smoke away. With a chuckle of relief, he went to the window and opened it, taking care of the smoke. After that, he dusted the flour off his daughter. Lily looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"What were you trying to do Princess?"

"I was trying to surprise you with breakfast."

"But it's your birthday Princess..."

"It's ok Daddy, it was fun...until the smoke hit." At this Lily pouted but Harry hugged her and together they cleaned the mess and prepared breakfast. The boys were with their aunt and uncle, having gone to a game the day before but Harry would meet up with them later at their grandparents' house with the birthday girl later in the afternoon. They ate and laughed and after doing the dishes, they got dressed and went to Diagon Alley. Harry wanted her to experience going there before she turned eleven. If he could, he would give her the world. But then again, isn't that what any good parent would want for their child?

He smiled at the look on his daughter's face when they entered the Alley. It was similar to his own. He saw the amazement and excitement. She wanted to see everything and Harry was more than willing to oblige. He showed her each shop and explained their purposes. Her face brightened up more with the tour and when they reached Honeydukes, she looked at him silently pleading. Harry nodded and led her inside. It was full of children and families. The shopkeeper's eyes widened at the sight of Harry.

"By Merlin... It's...in my shop too! Sir, it's an honor, would you be so kind to allow me to show you my latest wares?" Lily's eyes rolled in annoyance as her father was yanked away from her. She hated when people flocked just because of their name. Yes, she knew of her father's legends but after a time it was just too much. She sat on a stool, bored out of her mind. She closed her eyes from the boredom, trying to block the yammering of the people who crowded her father. Sometimes it bothered her that she had the family name. Like her father, she was of simple pleasures.

" Are you alright dear?" A kind voice asked in genuine concern. Aquamarine flecked with emerald eyes opened to look into grass green eyes. The lady was dressed to the nines but something about her face made Lily relax.

" To be honest Ma'am, and no disrespect intended, I'm not supposed to speak to strangers." At this, the lady smiled, not in the least offended.

"Fair enough." She said with a light laugh. "My name is Astoria Malfoy." Lily smiled and nodded.

"Pleased to meet you Lady Malfoy. I'm Lily Luna Potter."

"Pleased to meet you Lily." Astoria said with a smile. "May I join you while we wait for our kinfolk?"

"Sure." Lily said, not phased in the least that she was in the presence of one of the richest women in The Wizarding World. That alone won Astoria. Both waited but two males, both with fair hair and looking as if to be father and son walked over to them. Lily recognized the son. She saw him with Albus and Teddy.

"Ah, Draco, Scorpius, allow me to introduce this charming young lady. This is Lily Luna Potter. Lily, this is my husband, Draco and my son Scorpius."

"Pleased to meet you Lord Malfoy, hello Scorpius."

"Hello Lily," Scorpius said kindly. Draco nodded and greeted her with no less kindness.

"Charmed," He said as he shook her hand warmly. "Ah, you're not here alone are you my dear?"

"No, my father got kidnapped by the local goosegirls." Lily said wryly. Scorpius bit back a laugh and Draco's eyebrows raised at the girl's tone. _I like her already!_ The older blond thought. _And she's a Potter? The attitude and spirit is more...ours!_ The foursome waited a good twenty minutes before Harry re-appeared. He looked at the Malfoys and nodded.

"I see you're ok. Boy it was hell just to get away and get the birthday girl her present..." The Malfoys were taken aback but wished her happy birthday all the same. Harry got an idea and excused himself, dragging Draco and Astoria to the side.

"I know it's short notice but it would be great if you all came to Lily's birthday party at Grimmauld. It would seem, that's she's taken quite a shine to you all."

"And we have to her," Draco said, his wife agreeing. "We will be happy to attend. We will meet up with you there. Um, does she like anything particular?"

"Ask your son," Harry said a nod to the children who were talking and enjoying each other's company. "He's around her most of the time. On others, he's with the boys, Albus and Teddy especially." Draco nodded and after asking what time was the party, the Malfoys bid them goodbye and left the Potters to themselves. Lilly looked up at her father and smiled.

"They're nice Daddy, why does Uncle Ron have a problem with them?"

"Because when we went to school, Uncle Ron myself and Mr. Malfoy didnt get along for quite sometime. But I rescued Mr. Malfoy from danger in our 6th year and since then, we buried the hatchet and got along. Your uncle on the oher hand, is only civil to him for my sake."

"That's dumb, not everyone's going to stay the same since they were kids."

"That's true Princess." Harry said with a warm smile to his daughter. He also saw her eying the package he had. "Wait for the party."

"Aww Daddy..."

At the party, everyone, especially the Malfoys had a great time. Lily charmed everyone, especially the Malfoys, who even gave her hugs and kisses before taking their leave. Scorpius hugged her the longest and gave her a small box. Inside was a beautiful crystal, diamond, and mother of pearl lily necklace with platnum. She thanked him and Harry watched as the boy put it around her neck, kissing her cheek. It was then and there that Harry felt the first tugs of melancholy. _He's going to take her away! _

Before turning the lights out, Harry tucked his biirthday girl into bed a showed her the package.

"Here's another present for you Princess, Happy Birthday." Lily giggled and tore it open, gasping at the beautiful butterfly music box.

"Daddy, it's beautiful, can you play it for me so I can watch it while I fall asleep, please?" Harry smiled lovingly, placing it on her bedside table and tapping it with his butterfly lullied its young mistress to sleep. Harry watched her sleep before closing her door softly.

_Good Night Princess._

_**More to come promise**_


End file.
